On his hands
by Shizuodere
Summary: [ Izuo ] As it was endearing to Izaya for Shizuo to keep a secret between his minuscule group of friends. Izaya wasn't exactly composed of conviviality. ( Intersex! Shizuo, set in Raira Academy. Will possibly turn to M. )
1. Chapter 1

"Mom."

"Aw, come on Shizuo! You'd look absolutely _**adorable**_!"

"_Mom-!_"

Fixating his taut pout on his endorser/mother, whom, just pulled out the most horrendous and bizarre appearing dress ever known to man—it was _**retch**_-worthy! And no way in hell was he ever going to _**touch**_ that thing! Let alone _**wear **_the damned thing!

As his mother was shitting sparkles everywhere in the premises. As if comically, he pinched the bridge of his nose as a scowl etched upon his lips, his complexion being lit a vibrant crimson as he was emitting steam and heat.

"**Daaaaaaad**!" groaned the brunet, turning towards his father in hope that he had some rational sense.

But no, he was only met with a chuckle, followed after a large hand that tousled his hair playfully. Seeing that he had no choice in this, he could only glare at the red dress that were adorn with fuchsia frills and bows—all of that nonsense that he never took the time to observe on wardrobe.

No, he didn't necessarily have a _**problem**_..

_I take that back.._

His mother was waving a bow in front of him... and a rather large one at that.

You see, Shizuo wasn't born with just one sexual/reproductive anatomy.

He had both.

Regardless, he wanted to be given male pronouns, wanted to be identified as a male.

And his family accepted him that way, so he grew accustomed to it—and he was jubilant!

Well, jubilant as _he_ could be.

But after a while, his mother got fed up with the lack of dresses he obtained in his closet and now; here they were. Screaming and bickering in the middle of the damn store while throwing dresses and racks.

Luckily, Shizuo didn't break any damn thing _yet_. _( though the thought crosses his mind ) _

He sighed in forced defeat, knowing that his family would be just as stubborn as him. _Damn genetics_. But as he foresaw ( and already knew ), they weren't able to buy _anything_. With all the complaints of disapproval, they barely got _anything_ completed.

But, that was just the norm in this kindred and household.

..

...

**He was tempted to set aflame all the dresses that had replaced his shirts and pants when he opened the closet door the next morning.**

* * *

><p>shot

just a sweet and simple ( and rather unsatisfyingly short ) prologue before the ( technically ) real story begins. thought it was a kinda comedic way to introduce the story, just a tad.

but i swear it'll get way better its just like 4 o'clock in the morning and?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Beep-! Beep-! Beep-! Be-**_

Before the annoying niche of the alarm clock could continue on any further, the disgruntled faux blond had obliterated it. His fist hovering over the mangled remains of the offended object, he pulled his arm back before having the will to get up. It seemed as though his family had preceded without him, excluding Kasuka.

Resonating a distraught groan, he rubbed at his eye with void care and stood up. Managing to grab his essentials and get ready for school.

School.

Another day, another damn group trying to pick a fight with him.

And another endless list of bills.

And another duration of paying no attention in class.

And the worst of all,

His period would start.

* * *

><p>Without any dubious hesitance ( but fortunately it didn't make him look <em>stupid<em>. ) He was met at the gate by a sudden presence, a rather familiar one.—Shinra. "Morning Shizuo!" the other bubbled, with nonchalant and usual mirth, it was almost _unsettling_ truth be told. Shizuo scoffed, replying so with a lazy 'Mornin'.

As the two walked on, Shinra was ( unsurprisingly ) the first the break the momentary silence. "Ahh, Shizuo. I almost forgot. My friend will be transferring here to Raira today. I'd like to introduce you guys to each other." Shizuo had noticed the slight twinge of irresolute between 'my' and 'friend'.—So, all in all? He was getting agitated and skeptical as all hell already and it was damn near 7 o'clock in the morning.

Feeling the utter _need_ to switch topics before he jumped too sudden in the engine, he urged that on. Plus, his current situation as of now was probably more important than some lab experiment Shinra's friend most likely was.

"Shinra." Fuck, that came out a little more pissy than intended.

"Y-yes, Shizuo?"

"…U-uh, could I come over.. after school?"

"Eeeh? 'Course you can."

"Ah.. thanks."

And before they knew it, they've walked into class and the bell had rung already.

* * *

><p>The all-too-familiar repetitive and continuous rings exuded from the bell, signifying that class was finally over.<p>

Finally he could get out of this damn hell hole. Fortunately, class seemed faster as he had been thinking. _Oh hell no, I'm not ready for menstruating, nuh uh, no way no how, __**FUCK**__._

In silent sulking, he suddenly brightened up at the fact that it was lunch. And that meant some more quiet time while eating his dear pudding and smoking a few cigarettes.

Only not.

Shizuo gave a rather harsh sigh, glaring at the idiot whom was babbling on, and on, and ON, about his dearest Celty.

God he wanted to wring his neck.

And why the fuck does he feel so damn paranoid now? What was the shiver that just went down his spine?

As instinct, he furrowed his brows and glared at whomever was watching him.

…

Nothing.

…

He gave a somewhat visible shudder as he attempted to calm down and persuaded himself to believe it was just his paranoia getting to him.

But then he felt it _again_.

Maybe he hadn't noticed by now, but Shinra and Kadota had their attention on him.

Sure, Shizuo was as composed as well, as Shizuo could muster, but on the inside he was practically already visualizing a thousand ways to kill someone and a new set of thousand profanities.

_Seriously, they needed to make a Shizuo Heiwajima dictionary._

Before Shinra or Kadota could even ask what was up, the damned fool jumped off the roof and ran to the field. The only audible words spoken were the usual 'Piss off!' 'Go to hell!' 'Damn you!' and screams—in courtesy of Shizuo, and the pathetic taunting—in courtesy of the poor guys who messed with Shizuo.

"Oh? Nice to meet you again, Shinra.~ Dotachin.~"

A condescending tone met the ears of the others, slightly startling them so.

"Ah! Izaya, thought you'd come sooner or later." Shinra stated,

"I figured I should introduce you to Shizuo, since you're here I might as well. Although, he's kinda in a rodeo right now, so we'd have to track him down a bit."

And with that, the raven simpered. His countenance altered to a sturdier sly mien.

"I don't mind.~_"_

* * *

><p>"So I heard you was talkin' shit! You fuckin' bitch!" Sneered the student, who, must I say, dared to have a scuffle with Shizuo.<p>

There were no words that needed to be said from the faux blond, because words weren't necessarily his forte. He didn't need to be deemed at that type, his actions made up for it. His strength did.

And he gets stronger every damn time!

Before the trash-talking hypocrite could jibe him any more, he and his little clique tasted steel.

Literally.

As he threw and pulled out the poles and shrubbery around, slugging them awfully hard until they'd fall unconscious. He grabbed a hold of the others who still had the guts to fight, and threw them at a long distance. _Wouldn't be a surprise if they'd landed in Kyoto. _After shaking whatever grime and dirt was on him, he heard clapping.

…

_Clapping_.

….

_**What?**_

He frowned, imprinted on his facial flesh, his frown only engraved further as his mocha eyne transitioned to a deeper glare. And what pissed him off the most?

That smirk.

That damn..

_**SMIRK**_.

The way that fucking bastard was..

SMIRKING AT HIM!

Looking at him!

It was..

Creepy…

Annoying…

And most of all.

He felt the most sincere desire ever to surge in his veins.

He wanted to kill this man that dare to look at him in the most snarky way.

Those crimson eyes and that damn leer!

Even his hair pissed him off!

Even worst—he was hot-! Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

Hold on a minute.

…

No. He refused. That thought never came to mind.

At the sudden prior musing, his cheeks became roseate.

Though the raven only took it as from enragement, which made him smirk even _more_.

"A-Ah.. Shizuo, this is my friend from middle school, Izaya. He's kind of an asshole."

"_Hmm_~ that's rude of you, Shinra."

"I don't like you."

Both parties looked at each other, one sending a death glare as the other was slightly taken aback. Though that did little impact to Izaya, whom only snickered. "Oh yeah? I was thinking we could have a lot of fun." His voice, _teasing_, darkening as if it were honey laced with venom.

Now _**that**_, set Shizuo off. And before he could even think he threw a punch, only to be acquainted with a blade that sliced his chest. Ichor spilt from slit skin, his first initial reaction was _shock_.

Then _anger_.

And before he even heard whatever else was spewing from the damn vermin's mouth,

He _ran_. And what an _**honor**_ it was to be chasing after that _**rat**_.

He released a stringed growl, only to crescendo as a stream of laughter came from the raven. He grunted, chasing and chasing after the fucker as liquid made a river down his leg, feeling quite tepid on his leg—

Wait.

Wait a minute.

Liquid?

Down his leg?

Coming from…?

He was put to a halt, only taking, give or take, a few seconds for the raven to notice and turn around to see the _**brute**_ _running away_.

A gamut of confusion appeared on the raven's normally cunning visage, his comportment aching with disappointment and soon, re-appearing with a devious demeanor as his simper returned cold.

_Ahahahah~! Switching roles now, are we?_

And so, he resumed their little game.

_Ne, let's see what else you can do, Shizu-chan.~_

* * *

><p>Shizuo was damn lucky that his mom already slipped in his pads in his backpack, because this was fucking <em><strong>torture<strong>_. And so, here he was, sitting on the toilet in the men's restroom's stall. Confused as shit on what to do.

Well, he wouldn't admit but he was slightly relieved his mom also packed an extra panty—because putting a pad on his boxers were likely to be a failure and…_yeah_. Self-explanatory.

And he sighed, flustered as shit, as his whole creamy complexion was overridden by red. He was..

Just…_confused_. He didn't know _**what**_ to do. And so, he placed the pad underneath his private area and stuck it there for a while… Releasing it with a hitched breath… the pad.. fell _**off**_?! With cat-like reflexes ( for once ), he caught it, looking at the pad that was stained with his..

Yeah. Self-explanatory as well.

He blushed harder, attempting to choke back the frustrated growls.

Damn it! What was he supposed to do?!

"_Shizu-chaaaan~ I know you're in here.~_"

Oh fucking god, in the worst times _**possible**_.

"_**FLEA**_! Don't you fucking _**DARE**_!" But before his warning was reached, ( regardless, the flea wouldn't listen anyway. ) He was met with the icy sneer of the raven, that soon turned to shock. His crimson optics widening at the sight, in which his own mocha optics did.

Shizuo held his bloodied pad and in the other hand, a panty. His face completely flustered and bashful as an embarrassed frown was set on his face, his pants and boxers completely down.

….

_Oh fucking Christ_.

* * *

><p>i'm evil but i'm good evil i swear c':<p>

but yeah tbh i'm quite confident about this story~ i might update it tomorrow since i've a good feeling~

ahhhh, stay in tune i suppose~ it'd be nice if you'd review or give me feedback of any sort. i haven't the slightest clue about intersex aside from research but other than that

i'm not sure about everything! but my friend has told me that if you're in intersex and you're able to menstruate, you're also able to produce offspring?

bUT ANYWAYS OFF-TOPIC

this might change to M-rated. not sure when, but it might. vuv though i'm not certain yet, since i'm inexperienced in writing smut- but ah well!

bye~


	3. Chapter 3

"…"

"…"

Mere glances at each other were idly thrown, as it took at _most_ exactly 10 seconds for the blond to tighten his gaze. Pigmentation completely, _quintessence_, vermilion as it plastered upon his taut expression which deposited an even _more_ tremendous _**ire**_. Before the raven could register anything into his lexicon, he came face to face with the fist that had belong to, ding ding ding, correct! Shizuo.

As he shrilled ( rather, quite the opposite of masculinity might I add. ) He slammed the bathroom stall in order to precede his prior cares. He was tempted to conceal his face away from just, just—everything. But unfortunately, his gestures were put to a halt as his hands were preoccupied with his pad and underwear.

Only able to release a strained groan, he sunk back on the seat with layered delay.

…

…

_**How was he going to face that damned flea, now?!**_

**FUCK!**

* * *

><p>However, off in the distance was a figure—flying and shuttling towards another classroom in the premises, landing with a <strong>very<strong> prodigious entrance and slam. Creating a vast and gigantic crater underneath him, he rubbed at his head as he groaned to get up with a painful '_yat yat yat yaaaaa..._—"

The bell rang, just in time in fact. Everyone rushed out of the room, most sending rather uneasy and concerned looks at the raven who just dented the class. Though, with certain tangent, murmurs of 'Shizuo Heiwajima at it again' were passed, along with own gasps and hitched timbre of worry and fright.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Shizuo, he was having a <em>meltdown<em>. _Curse that fucking bell!_ While dousing in his own frustrating breakdown, he recapped at remembrance of his product and garment, noticing the pieces of paper on the pad. A subtle blink, he gnawed on his bottom lip and tore it off, his eyne widening when two flaps released…

…

Oooooooohhhh...

He grinned victoriously to himself while taking off his boxers and pants. Placing his legs through the two holes of his feminine garment, he wrapped the pad flaps around the median and stuck it to the center before peeling off the excess thin strips. Showing mass approval, Shizuo triumphantly smirked and pulled up his garment and slipping on his pants.

…

But fuck, this shit was uncomfortable as hell.

…

He hoped this was ephemeral.

* * *

><p>While attempting to saunter casually to his destination, ( keyword: Attempting ), he opened the door with his trademark scowl and sat down in his seat. The teacher stared at the other, but at receiving a growl, he panicked and turned back around, trailing back to his lesson.<p>

His posture was lazy, though the aura surrounding said figure, was chaos-bound and wrath-stricken. None would dare asunder the blond unless they would asunder themselves. "—Shizuo-!" ah, for the exception of one certain bespectacled man. Turning around slightly to cast a sluggish stare at the offender, he raised a brow, deeming irritation though through questioning intent. "Did you start?" Whispered Shinra, contorting his countenance to adhering concern that stuck to his tonality.

He had told Shinra before, he knew he would start his…cycle sooner or later. But was he that easy to see through?

In response, he whipped his head back to fixate his intense gaze out the window. Furrowing his brows and closing his eyes shut before a cautious—but quick nod was sent. Indicating the man to drop it, understanding he did leave it at that. With an antsy chuckle, Shinra transitioned his attention to the teacher, leaving the other alone for now.

* * *

><p>Malign and amusement was evident on his flesh, orison as so, daubed in such madness. He could only continue to smirk, don with the absence of forethought. He hadn't foreshadowed <em>this<em>.

So, what was the boiling nectar that had stemmed from the pit of his roots?

Ah. How erratically delectable. Festering upon his new crystalline prestige, the raven had no discouragement to rust his pastime divertissement. No. This wasn't child's play, it could only grow from there, a cacophony determent. That was his foible.

_This time. Things could, should, and WOULD only get more interesting, and he was provided with more playing cards._

_And what else then to do than revise his scheme into something that seemed virtuously elementary?_

_Seemed. _

_Everything's not what it seems._

* * *

><p>whoa ha ha;; this chapter was sorta scattered but oh well, i tried. uvu<p>

and it was waaaaay shorter than the previous one, my most sincere apologies! :'/

though, i'm thinking the next chapter will be more centered around izaya so the lack of izaya will be made up in the next- hopefully. :')


End file.
